fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erigor
' to Team Natsu in "The Shinigami Laughs Twice"}} |kanji=エリゴール |rōmaji= Erigōru |alias= Shinigami (死神 Death God) Grim Reaper (グリムリーパー Gurimu Rīpā) |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Silver (formerly) |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Eisenwald Guild (disbanded) |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation=Dark Mage |marklocation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Eisenwald Guild (formerly) |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Wind Magic |weapons=Scythe |manga debut=Chapter 10 |anime debut=Episode 5 |japanese voice= Kōichi Tōchika |english voice=Jonathan Brooks |image gallery=yes }} Erigor was the strongest member of the former Dark Guild Eisenwald. He became infamously known as the Shinigami (死神 Death God) due to being a Mage that only accepted assassination jobs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 15 This epithet of him was supported by his weapon of choice, a scythe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 20 Seven years later, Erigor escaped from imprisonment and became a member of the Reborn Oración Seis under the name of Grim Reaper (グリムリーパー). Appearance Erigor is an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark, he seems to lack eyebrows, has an elongated face with sharp features, and somewhat pointed ears. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back. Erigor dons a torn Japanese-like outfit befitting his role as the Shinigami. He is shown bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: he sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of an hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light “''X''” on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms. Personality Erigor is a ruthless man known for having completed a large amount of assassination contracts despite the Magic Council having prohibited so, choosing money over people's lives. Erigor's most distinctive trait is his dislike for legal guilds, having been the author of the plan to eliminate their Guild Masters. He strongly believes that his guild was deprived of its rights by the legal guilds, and thinks that those who live without knowing about such "injustice" deserve death, a punishment which he, the Shinigami, must be the one giving them; something which shows he also takes great pride in the epithet he owns, having created his persona around it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 15-16 He doesn't seem to care much about his comrades, having casually injured Kageyama when he didn't get rid of Natsu Dragneel,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 4-5 and having left all of his guild behind to fight the Mages from Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 2-3 He has the tendency to refer to his enemies in a derogatory way, calling them "flies", and also appears to have a liking for dangerous artifacts, having spent time praising the Lullaby and its destructive capabilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 21-22 Synopsis Lullaby arc Erigor ordered his guild members to secure Lullaby, a Magic death flute, so he could kill all the Guild Masters during their meeting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 19-20Kageyama returned with the flute as Erigor took over a train after punishing Kageyama for alerting flies of their motives. As Team Natsu found their way to Erigor, Erigor left and had his guild fight themFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 11-16. While he prepared a Wind Wall to trap them in the train station. He had almost completed casting it as Erza Scarlet challenged him. Erigor quickly pushed her in the Wind Wall, trapping her inside before the fight could begin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 12-14 After resting awhile, Erigor headed towards the Guild Masters' location. However, he was stopped by Natsu who was carried by Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 18-20 As the two began a battle of fire and wind, Erigor cast his Storm Mail spell which canceled all Fire Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 16-20 After Happy taunted Natsu to give up, saying that they should leave it to Gray to defeat him, Natsu went into a mad rage and defeated Erigor because of his flames' power strengthening, as fire sucked oxygen away, neutralizing Erigor's Storm Mail magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 10-20 According to police reports, Erigor escaped from prison unlike his other guildmates and hasn't been seen since.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, page 6 Oración Seis arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Erigor is a master of Wind Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Page 13 being able to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around him at his will. Wind Magic grants Erigor high offensive power, allowing him to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in Erigor's ability to give his wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving airy blades which he employs at mid-to-long range, something which makes it a perfect form of Magic for a Mage specializing in assassinations like him;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Page 7 he can also generate powerful gusts to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away from him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 13 and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 11-15 Many of Erigor's spells seem to require special gestures which he performs with one or both his hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude; usually, he tends to cast spells with his left hand, due to him wielding his signature scythe in the right one. However, he also seems capable of producing minor yet accurate blasts without the need to move his hands. Erigor can also employ his wind on himself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 18 as well as to cover himself in an armor, boosting both his offense and his defense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 16-20 *'Flight': By generating a current of wind below him, Erigor is capable of lifting himself high up in the air and remain suspended. Such ability can be used for a variety of purposes: he can fly around freely at high speed, cross long distances in short times, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Page 15 as well as reach otherwise unreachable places.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Page 16 *'Wind Wall' (魔風壁 Mafū Heki): Erigor is capable of creating a gigantic tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. This will leave the surrounded area unscathed, and things and people from the outside will be able to enter it freely; however, the ones from the inside are bound to be cut into pieces by the slicing winds composing the hurricane if they try to get out of it. It seems to be a definitive and incredibly powerful Magic, as not even a Mage of Erza Scarlet's caliber was able to escape it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 9-10 Erigor casted this spell around Oshibana Station to prevent Team Natsu from leaving the place. Due to its great magnitude, the spell seems to take some time (or at least specific preparations) to be casted, and appears to be quite exhausting, with Erigor having used up a large amount of his Magic Power to perform it, and having had to wait a bit afterwards before intensively using his Wind Magic again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 6 *'Wind Blade': By rapidly moving his left hand with the index and middle fingers outstretched before him, Erigor can generate several, wide blades of wind, each possessing different width, and send them flying at his opponents at high speed, slashing them and sending them flying away from him, with enough force to make them fall off cliffs and high places they might be standing on. (Unnamed) *'Storm Bringer' (暴風波''Bōfūha'' lit. Storm Wave): Erigor performs several gestures with his left hand's fingers, and then moves his open hand towards the target. From it, a powerful tornado is generated, which spins and strikes the opponent, cutting them with wind blades, stunning them with its rotating motion and subsequently sending them flying out. Such move can leave the foes open for Erigor to attack with his scythe, in order to deliver a finishing blow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 12-13 The spell is portrayed differently in the anime, where the tornado is generated in a given area targeted by Erigor, instead of before his hand.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 7 *'Storm Mail' (暴風衣''Bōfūkoromo'' lit. Storm Robe) : One of Erigor's trump cards, he initiates this spell by crossing his hands before him. This prompts many air currents to gather around him, creating an hurricane surrounding his entire body. While clad in this "armor", Erigor's destructive power is boosted, allowing him to go into melee to perform wind-enhanced blows capable of shattering rock. Predictably, his defense is also increased exponentially, with the currents moving around him being strong enough to repel enemies and prevent them from nearing him. In addition, due to Storm Mail blowing wind inside out, all of the fire around Erigor will be extinguished, meaning that fire-based attacks directed against him won't land. Erigor himself went on to say that "Flame cannot defeat wind", and effectively nullified most of Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells while in this state. However, Natsu eventually managed to strip off Storm Mail by heating up the surrounding area with fire enhanced by his rage, his so called "Flame of Emotion", creating an area of low pressure which literally sucked away the currents protecting Erigor's body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 11-15 :*'Storm Shred': While Erigor is clad in Storm Mail, he is capable of firing barrages of wind blades at his opponents just by swinging his arms. These, unlike their normal counterparts, take on a more compact form, resembling flat, elongated and arched projectiles of sort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 2-3 This attack was unnamed in the manga, but was given a name in the anime, where it is also portrayed differently, with Erigor summoning forth his Magic Seal and then shooting the blades from it with a sound reminiscent of a automatic firearm.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 8 *'Emera Baram' (翠緑迅''Midori Midori Jin'' lit. Green Speed): Arguably one of his most destructive spells, Erigor described Emera Baram as "soaring Wind Magic that cuts up everything". He initiates this spell by bending his arms and pointing his hands towards the sky, with their index and middle fingers stretched. He subsequently places his two index and middle fingers in a "X''" shape in front of him, generating a halo of light around his hands, from which a large, concentrated blast of wind blades is fired towards his enemies, slicing them up. While he performs '''Emera Baram', small leafs are shown floating around him. This spell was shown capable of cutting down the large steel beams composing the railroad Erigor and Natsu were standing on, and Erigor himself expressed surprised that Natsu's body was still in one piece after being struck by it, implying Emera Baram to be capable of completely tearing apart foes. This spell seems to be somewhat renowned, as Happy recognized it, and went on to worryingly state that Natsu would have been chopped to bits if he were struck by it. However, contrary to previsions, Natsu was able to survive being hit by such spell, greatly surprising Erigor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 5-8 *'Storm Wall': Erigor is capable of using wind as a shield. To do this, he moves his left hand before him, summoning forth his Magic Seal. This can be used to nullify an enemy attack, and was strong enough to block Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar. (Anime Only) *'Magic Wind Palm:' Erigor covers his hands in spiraling currents of wind, claps them together and then moves them towards the target, his fingers slightly bent. This generates a large, powerful vortex which possesses enough strength to destroy the area it targets.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 (Anime Only) Enhanced Endurance: Erigor is an endurant Mage: after erecting a gigantic and unbreakable wind barrier, something which, according to his own words, required a large part of his Magic Power, he was shown capable of extensively employing his Wind Magic again just shortly afterwards, casting other powerful and likely tiring spells such as Storm Mail and Emera Baram without apparent exhaustion. Enhanced Durability: Despite his seeming penchant for deception and his usual avoiding of enemy attacks, Erigor has proven himself to be quite resilient when effectively struck: when Natsu assaulted him with a fire-enhanced aerial attack with his momentum enhanced by Happy's Max Speed and sent him flying against the railroad below them, lifting a debris explosion on contact, Erigor was shown raising on his legs almost unscathed, and ready to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 19-20 Later, he could undergo more Fire Dragon Slayer Magic physical blows from Natsu without major issues, counter-attacking shortly after.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 5-7 Equipment Scythe: Befitting his Shinigami theme, Erigor wields a giant scythe as his signature weapon, which he usually carries around in his right hand, often resting it leaning over his right shoulder or back. The weapon has a very large, jagged blade, with a light-colored cutting edge and the rest of it being dark, which is mounted on a gnarled staff, curving lightly before the blade itself. Opposite to the blade, on top of the staff, is a decorative skull, seemingly an animal one. While always carrying it around, Erigor seems to favor the use of his Wind Magic over that of his scythe, being rarely shown employing it in actual combat, and seemingly making use of it only to finish off opponents: in the manga, he was shown attempting to give the finishing blow to a flying Natsu with it by slashing his throat, but the latter parried the attack with his left forearm, something which shocked Erigor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 13-14 In the anime, he displayed greater skill in using his scythe, cutting down with a single slash the train seat Kageyama was on to intimidate him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 6 Curiously, in such instances, Erigor was shown employing his scythe with a single hand, as opposed to the tool's most recurring use. Strangely enough, in the manga, Erigor wasn't shown wielding his scythe anymore after his attempt to kill Natsu with it, and his avoiding Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar. In the anime, on the other hand, the weapon vanished after Erigor spinned it around before him while he created his Magic Seal and readied his Storm Mail spell. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Erigor appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Trivia *Erigor's wanted poster can be seen in the omake, Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class, Page 2 Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor *Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor: Rematch (Anime Only) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages